my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Manehatten
Manehattan is a metropolitan city located in Equestria. It is the hometown of Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed and Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange. Characteristics Many of Manehattan's landmarks and thoroughfares resemble those of the real borough of Manhattan. Manehattan is a sprawling urban city on an island on Equestria's eastern coast, being placed northeast of Ponyville. It is connected to the Equestrian mainland by a long railroad bridge. The majority of ponies who appear to live in Manehattan are Earth ponies. There are very few unicorns and Pegasi, and almost every unicorn that appears in the city is known to reside elsewhere. The city is also shown to have a rich cultural element, serving as home to a large fashion-driven community and theatre musicals. There is a statue that greatly resembles the Statue of Liberty, albeit in the form of a mare instead of a woman. One of the buildings is modeled after the Chrysler Building, and one section of the city resembles New York City's own Times Square. The name of the Bridleway theatre district is a play on Broadway. Places of Interest A Manehattan building S6E3.png|The Crystaller Building A statue inspired by the Statue of Liberty S6E3.png|The Mare Statue Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png|Bridleway Theater District Exterior of Coco's apartment building S5E16.png|A street in Bronclyn Rarity and her friends at Saddle Row S6E9.png|Saddle Row Rarity and friends look at the boutique 'Rarity for You' S6E9.png|Rarity For You Crystaller Building It is a tall skyscraper with a giant sculpture of a horse's head on top. Mare Statue The Mare Statue is one of Manehattan's main tourist attractions. It is large green statue of an Earth pony mare that stands on a small island near the city; the mare depicted wears a robe and crown and holds a stone tablet in her left hoof and a raised torch in her right. Bridleway The Bridleway Theater District first appears in Rarity Takes Manehattan and appears to be the city's central square. Bronclyn Bronclyn is a residential section of Manehattan that first appears in Made in Manehattan. It is home to the city's Haypacking and Fashion Districts and is where Prim Hemline's fashion school is located. Saddle Row Saddle Row is a street in Manehattan that has the most fashionable boutiques in all of Equestria. One of the boutiques located on Saddle Row is Rarity For You. Rarity For You Rarity For You is Rarity's third boutique, being the Manehattan branch of Rarity's Carousel Boutique Social Events One of Manehatten's events is Fashion Week, a week-long event in which up-and-coming fashion designers showcase their designs for the social elite. Inhabitants Appearances Legends: *Y - Appear and have an active role *N - Do not appear and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appear, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The name of the city is a play on Manhattan, one of the five boroughs of New York City; much of the city even bears a resemblance to the real-life island. **The Crystaller Building is named and modeled after the real-life Chrysler Building. **The Mare Statue greatly resembles the real-life Statue of Liberty, albeit in the form of a mare instead of a woman. **The Bridleway resembles the real-life Times Square of New York City, and its name is a play on Broadway. **Bronclyn's name is a play on the real-life New York borough of Brooklyn—the same basis for Hooflyn—and the Haypacking and Fashion Districts are references to Manhattan's Meatpacking District and Garment Districts. Category:Locations Category:Equestria Locations